


sleepy bois anniversary

by chimerin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedic fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot-centric, live streaming, minecraft challenges, refrenced from tommy videos, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, wilbur is the main focus, with the bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin
Summary: Tomorrow.. Marks the 1th anniversary of sleepy bois inc… Excluding that child since he joined late. Anyways,what better way to celebrate it than breaking twitter?!or well... should I say doing an 4/4 sbi stream
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	sleepy bois anniversary

_Tomorrow.. Marks the 1th anniversary of sleepy bois inc… Excluding that child since he joined late. Anyways,_

_what better way to celebrate it than breaking twitter?!_

_I mean… It’s an opportunity we can’t miss._

_.. I should really prepare for tomorrow though… sigh.._

April 18th 2021.

Twitter was a dumpster fire… As usual.

Wilbur downloaded twitter again just to announce for a live stream, yet all he sees is fucking drama about someone named “MinecraftSlayer?”

First of all, What the fuck is that username? I thought that name was a joke not an actual nickname? Second of all, What the fuck is the drama all fucking about? All I see is “yikes…?!” And worst of all, there's no fucking context!? Do you expect me to get it through your mind?! I don’t spend 10 goddamn hours on the internet, Susan!

He sighed. He just stopped scrolling and clicked on the tweet button, typing that he was live with this exact title, “Minecraft challenges with TommyInnit, Philza, and Techno in 15 minutes. https://www.twitch.tv/wilbursoot ” Hopefully It goes well since there is drama recurring on the timeline. He clicked the tweet button and he looked at his notifications…

…

As he expected, so many replies are as demonstrated.

“WAIT…… 4/4 SBI…? AM I DREAMING??”

“HOLY FUCK!! 4/4 SBI!”

“I WILL SAVOUR THIS UNTIL THE END THANK YOU MR. SOOT.”

“GUYS!!! GET THE CAMERA!!! DOWNLOAD IT!!! CLIP IT!!!!! GUYS!!!”

“ISTG IF YOU ARE TRYING TO FREAK US OUT!!!!”

“WILBUR SOOT!! WE GOT YOUR SONG THE RADIO!! PLEASE ”

The last reply is unrelated to the post, but continuing on..

“WHAT THE FUCK MR. WILBAH SOOT??? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!”

He then stopped reading the replies and clicked off twitter. He then opened up discord and clicked on a group named “lmao.”

10:12 **Wimblur** : Hey guys! Are you ready for the live stream?  
10:15 **Dadza** : Of course, I’m not sure if the rest are though.  
10:16 **Tommy** : Oh you mother fucker, ignore Phil- I’m ready as fuck to break twitter.  
10:19 **Techno** : yeah, i’m ready.  
10:19 **Techno** : sorry, internet issues

10:20 **Wimblur** Started a call.

“Hey guys!” Phil asked the other three friends. “Herro Phil.” Techno responded. “We have 7 minutes of spare time… What do you wanna do..?” Tommy questioned. Wilbur responded with an “eh.”

“well… I don’t know about you but.. I was getting some nice sleep and then I remembered about this. Day ruined.” Techno said out of the blue. Chuckles were heard within the voice call. “I’m starting my live stream, Don’t know about you guys,” Phil said as furious typing can be heard. “Phiiil, why is your keyboard so noisy?!” Wilbur voiced his… uhm… he voiced. The group chatted and laughed. 

10:27 AM

“Hello chat, how are you all doing? good, great! Now, we are currently doing minecraft challenge-” Wilbur got interrupted when he was dropped into the lava. He undeafened, “WHAT THE FUCK TOMMY!” Wilbur shouted at him. Tommy bursts into laughing. He smiled.

He respawned, looking back onto the camera and deafened again. “Before I was rudely interrupted by the child himself, We are doing minecraft challenges. First up, Lava rises up every 10 minutes and a big crater is smacked right dap into the middle of the minecraft world.” Wilbur explained. He then undefeated to the sound of a moan. “Wait hold on, who fucking moaned.” Wilbur got closer to the mic for a comedic effect. Tommy bursts into laughing again. 

He heard a small breathing rhythm, and oh nevermind, he burst into laughing once more. He sighed. He made his minecraft character turn around as saw Phil breaking down the tree.

Oh boy.. this will be a very long stream.

And Wilbur is all up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! THIS WAS SUPER RUSHED AAA


End file.
